


first blood.

by kupokisses



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, Romance, Vampires, you know the usual vampire antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupokisses/pseuds/kupokisses
Summary: The taste of her would be new, so new, so welcomed, so divine… if she would give it. If he would take it.





	first blood.

Alea is like a flower, to him, he thinks.

She’s soft. Green and steady, gentle and resilient, and blooming under his touch now. Her plush, warm lips meld with his own, and her fingers have long since taken root in the raven tangles of his hair, pulling him close, taking him in fully. Finn doesn’t think he’s ever felt quite as treasured as he does in her embrace.

He parts to let her catch her breath, and she breaks apart from him with a gasp. She giggles in the space between them. Her fingers slide to his cheek and he flashes her a grin, full of fang, when he pulls her onto his lap and she yelps. There’s a chaste kiss against her lips and then another, and then she sighs as she rests her forehead against his own.

There is a moment of peace as he listens to her heart settle, until her voice breaks the silence. “Finn,” she calls, and he glances up at her.

“I want you to do it.”

Finn starts at that, but regains his calm. He knows what she means, but he needs to hear her say it to be sure. “What do you want me to do?”

Alea huffs. “You know! We talked about it the other day!”

Finn won’t budge, won’t let her get away with not voicing her intent. She flushes at the resolute way he stares at her, and her embarrassment curls her into him. By her intention or not, her lips are by his ear now. He feels her breath pass along his skin when she opens her mouth.

_ “Bite me...” _

He has to fight back the urge then to act on her wish. Everything in him wants to grab a fistful of her hair and sink his teeth into her neck right away, with the coy way she utters the words. He catches his grip on her tightening at the thought, his fist on the small of her back twisting the fabric of her shirt, and he has to take a second to calm himself and relax his hold.

But he knows her. He knows how tender she is, knows that despite her resilience as a Hunter, she shies away from conflict and discomfort. She doesn’t like pain. He’s not sure if she’s willing to put up with the first few moments of his bite despite the payback, and he doesn’t intend to force her to.

He notices partway into his musing that Alea is still, idly fiddling with his collar. He glances down at her as best her current position will allow, and is met with the sight of her outstretched neck. The urge to indulge stirs within him again… but he pauses when she leans away from him to  _ look _ away from him, at the wall in front of her. She’s trying to keep her expression neutral and composed, yet he can see the firm line she’s pressed her lips into, the anxious look she gives the distance she stares into as she lets him think.

Her heart further betrays her. He can hear just how wildly it thrums in her chest, and he knows at once that the bravado is just that. “Alea...” 

She reluctantly looks over at him. “I mean it, I swear,” she insists. “I want you to bite me.”

“Do you really?” he asks. “You don’t like pain.”

“I’m willing to put up with it.”

“You don’t have to, not for me,” his tone is soft, reassuring. “I won’t have you sacrificing your comfort for my sake. I have other ways of sustaining myself.”

There’s a displeased twinge in the way she hums at that, and Finn hears it in her thoughts a moment later.

_ What if I want to be the only one you feed from? _

Finn smirks. “Do you now? I would never have pegged you as the jealous type.”

“I’m not  _ jealous,” _ she sneers, and Finn knows she’s lying, but he’ll let her get away with it for now. “I just want you, all of you. I trust you.

“Also!” she chirps and throws her arms over his shoulders, presses her body closer to his. “I hear vampire bites don’t hurt all that much anyway.”

“I  _ have  _ been told there’s more  _ pleasure _ than pain after a moment,” another fiendish smirk, and whatever hesitance remaining on Alea’s face fades as she pouts at him. There’s a rumble in Finn’s chest as he chuckles; she was just so easy to fluster, and such a vision when she was…

He brushes her fingers against her cheek. The gesture shifts her hair aside, bares her neck a little more to him, and Finn can’t resist glancing down at the exposed skin there. Yet he notices the hitch in the Hunter’s breath when she catches his staring and he feels the need to reassure her. “It won’t hurt for long,” he promises.

She nods her understanding, closes her eyes. As much as he wants to sink his teeth in now, she’s tense all over again, and he wants – no,  _ needs _ her to enjoy this.

He drags his cool fingers from her cheek slow, slowly across her skin until his thumb brushes against her lips, and they part underneath his touch. She opens her eyes to look at him, curious, but the way she peeks at him from under her lashes is pure temptation, utter sin, and he’s seized with a craving for a different taste as he leans in.

His kiss smothers her instincts. He runs his hand along her side as she relaxes against him, smirks against her lips when he hooks her legs around his waist and she gasps. He swallows the soft wind that’s knocked from her lungs when he pushes her back and onto the bed, but she curls around him nonetheless and he is grateful.

Alea breaks the kiss this time and he is undeterred, littering soft pecks on the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her jaw and down, down, down until he finds where her pulse flutters.

He cups the side of her neck, lets his lips linger longer there. She turns away from him to give him better access and holds his hand in place. “Go ahead,” she purrs.

He takes a breath he doesn't need, and bites.

His Hunter sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth as her flesh gives for him, and there’s only the briefest twitch of her body underneath him before she forces herself to relax. Warmth meets his lips and spills down his throat, but he barely tastes anything, too preoccupied with her discomfort, and she is loud, complaining in her head,  _ What the  _ fuck _ , I thought he said it wouldn’t hurt for lo… _

And then the thought fades, gets replaced with a pleasured haze because she feels it then, and her tension melts away as she cradles his head and releases what remains of her complaint with a dreamy sigh.

And Finn can taste her fully now, and she is rich and copper and sweet and cinnamon.

He doesn’t drink his fill. A taste is enough.  

When he finishes, he pulls away to run his tongue over the wound, relishing in the way it makes her shiver. He kisses the new marks in silent thanks, and Alea turns back to meet him with a relaxed smile. His thirst and curiosity are both sated, and his love is satisfied.

“So…” she murmurs, tucking a sable curl behind his ear for him as he licks the red from his lips. “How do I taste?”

He sinks down into the mattress next to her, wordlessly. She turns to face him like a flower to the sun, and he wastes no time taking her in his arms, finding a home in her fingers and a lullaby in her heartbeat.

When he breathes his answer to her, it’s with the fervent adoration of a man ascending to the eternity of his dreams.

“Like heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the beginning of some drabbles I plan on doing for my Hunter for the visual novel When the Night Comes! It is an EXTRAORDINARY game so far, I HIGHLY recommend you play it... and I can't really bring myself to pick just one love interest for Alea, so... these drabbles are gonna have her cycling through a few of 'em. All of these are independent pieces, however; all happen in their own little universe where she's with that particular LI alone. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you enjoy the ones that are yet to come!


End file.
